The present invention relates to safes, strongboxes, vaults, and the like, and more particularly to door locking systems thereof.
There are known in the art many types of locking systems, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,573 and many others, which are basically comprised of an elongated, unitary operating bar which extends substantially all along the safe door. The bar is coupled on the one hand to a manipulable system of the safe, i.e. to the operating handle provided at the outside of the door, and, on the other hand, to a plurality of lock bolts for simultaneous driving of the bolts when the bar is displaced.
The lock system of the present invention falls under this category of single-bar-multi-locks arrangement, and has for its major object to significantly reduce the production costs of its components, in the following respect: While in conventional systems, all parts were made of steel, machined or otherwise processed to make them suitable for their respective functions, it is proposed according to the concept of the present invention to fabricate as many as possible of the locking system parts by the technique of extrusion, namely to make use of non-ferrous extruded metal bars.
It has, in fact, been proved that parts made of such profiled bars are no less suitable for the purposes in question insofar as strength, durability and other mechanical properties are concerned.
In addition, it has been found that other advantages are attained regarding simplicity of manufacture and assembly of the system, as will be explained in detail further below.